My First Yuri
by emogeekgirl13
Summary: This is my first Yuri, so don't judge to brutally. Ok? but do review


Characters:

Name: Aimai

Age: 16  
Bright, popular, tall, long brown hair,  
Boob size: D 38  
* has a little sister named Aiko

Name: Hiskako

age: 16  
Smart, shy, quiet, long curly red hair, loner  
Boob size: c 36

Name: Aiko

age: 12  
cute, loud, cheerful, long light brown hair,  
Boob size: A 24

* * *

Aimai was outside in the dead of night, on the abandoned basketball court shooting 3-points right under her dorm building. She looked up and noticed her room light was on… "I know I turned that light off" she's the only only in her room, because she didn't have a roommate, so she grabbed the basketball and ran back to her room.

"Ok here's your new room, Dorm 69. Oh and your roommate is almost always on the abandoned basketball court down there" She said pointing down through the window "Well make yourself at home" she said right before leaving Hiskako in the brightly-lit room alone… like always. So she started to unpack, then she heard the room door open, she looks up and see a girl in the door. "who are you, and what are you doing in my room, Curly?" she was tall, with long brown hair in a ponytail, she was beautiful. "I'm Hiskako, and I'm your new roommate." said she blushing, hopefully the girl looming over her didn't notice. "Oh, I wasn't told about this… sorry, by the way I'm on the top," Hiskako started blushing uncontrollably " NOT LIKE THAT!" she yelled "I'm on the top bunk" she said as he grabbed some pajamas off the top bunk and walk in the bathroom. "You never told me your name," she whispers sitting on her bed, looking through her bag for her pajamas. "Oh sorry, It's Amiai, Curly" she said as she came out in just a white t-shirt and her hair down. "You ok? Your face is red. Are u sick" she said leaning closer to Hiskako "You look sick" The closer she came, the brighter Hiskako's face got. Their faces were a inch away. "Wow, you're really cute up close, you know that?" She said as she started to straighten up, and pulled out Hiskako's Pajamas with Pandas on them. "Is this what you're looking for?" Hiskako nodded, and slowly took it out of her hands.

Amiai was lying on the top bunk, as Hiskako took her clothes off to put her pajamas on. She had a flat stomach, a little waist and hips, with a cute lacy bra to cover her C cup breasts. She slipped on her tank top and shorts.

"You look really cute," Amiai said as soon as Hiskako sat on her bed. She turned on her back as the light turn off. "Good night"

When Amiai woke up, the bathroom door open and Hiskako walked out in a towel with her dripping wet. She was humming, then she started to take off her towel. The water drops rolled down her skin as her bended down to put on her panties and matching bra. Amiai hopped out of bed, when she was coming down her t-shirt got stuck on the top on the ladder. So when she landed she was naked, Hiskako looked up then quickly looked away, blushing. "You're acting you've never seen another girl's boobs before. Haven't you ever been to sleepovers before?" she asked walking over to Hiskako. "No, I never had any friends, I'm a loner" She said looking down at her toes. "Oh. You poor thing" Amiai said then hugged her from behind, and Hiskako blushed more. "Ok. It's time to get ready for school. You're new uniform's in the closet." She said as she let go of Hiskako and walked over to the closet and opened it up to show two school uniforms. Amiai put her bra on and said, "If you need help with the uniform tell me, ok?" Hiskako nodded and started to button the dress shirt. Hiskako slipped the miniskirt on, then her knee socks that match. "Um… Amiai-san I need help with the tie, please" she said looking up at Amiai with her big, gray eyes, "please…" Amiai walks over to her and grabbed the tie and in one swift motion tied the tie. "Thank you, Amiai," said Hiskako. "Hiskako, you look so cute. I hope you feel the same way I do…" Amiai thought

"Ok it looks like we have all the same class, so just follow me." Amiai said as they walked down the hallway towards their first class.

"Hey Amiai, looking sexy as always." said a boy with blonde hair

"Go away, Ririko, I'm talking to someone" Amiai replied

"Why? Who's this your new girlfriend I've never seen her before?" he said looking at Hiskako

"WHAT!" Amiai yelled blushing, "She's just my new roommate, there's nothing going on between us"

Hiskako blushed and look down towards the floor, she could feel everyone in the hallway staring at them. "Amiai, I wanna go to class now, please" she whispered and Amiai heard her so she took her hand and started to walk towards class.

"Hiskako, I'm sorry about that, ok? I don't like you that way. You're my friend"

"Oh… ok then…" Hiskako thought "It's ok, you're my friend too" she said as they entered their English Translation class.

All through class Hiskako tried not to stare at Amiai, but she couldn't help it. She loved everything about her, her outgoing attitude, the way she was great at sports and other people, everything about her. "She's so perfect… but she doesn't like me that way… she said so herself…." She thought as the bell rang to dismiss for lunch. "Hey Hiskako, wanna eat luch with me?" Amiai said looming over her desk, Hiskako nodded shyly.

"Let's eat under the cherry blossom tree. It's beautiful this time of the year." she said pulling Hiskako outside toward the tree, which was surrounded by the falling blossoms petals. Amiai put down the blanket so they didn't get their skirts dirty. Amiai sat down first and Hiskako sat right behind her. They talk as the petals fell around them. "I'm going to do it… I'll tell her how I feel about her" Hiskako thought. "Um… Amiai, do you like girls?" Hiskako looking down at her empty lunchbox "what?! Why ado you ask?!" Amiai said looking embrassed

"Because I really like you" Hiskako muttered

"What?" Amiai said

"BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, AMIAI!" she said looking Amiai straight in the eyes "I've been in love with you since I first saw you." after at that moment she regretted ever said anything about it, she got up and ran towards the dorms.

"What just happened? Hiskako likes me…. Hiskako loves me!" Amiai thought as she tried to make sense of what just happened.

"Amiai, come on time to go back to class! Amiai stop daydreaming" Sernera yelled out the window at her as she walked by in the hallway. The whole day went by in a blink of an eye, but all she could think about is Hiskako, and what happened during lunch, so after the bell rang she ran back to her dorm, to see if she was there. When she entered the room the first thing she noticed was the window was wide open. She threw she bag down and ran over to it, and stuck her head out of it. "Hiskako, where are u?" she yelled out the window.

After Hiskako ran away from Amiai the first thing she thought was "Where am I going to go?" and the first thing she thought of was the roof of her dorm building, so when she got through the her door, she put her bag in the closet and grab her sketchbook, a pillow and a blanket. She opened the window, and climbed towards the roof. Once she was on the roof, she just layed down on my pilliow and thought "How am I going to get out of this…" many things came to mind, there was a short period where she just zoned out then fell asleepwith the blanket wrapped loosely arond her. She was awaken by Amiai shouting her name, she remained sitlent.


End file.
